PAYDAY 2: The Official Soundtrack
The Official Soundtrack — это 2-ое DLC для PAYDAY 2, добавляющее оригинальный саундтрек из игры. Треклист center|500px Все треки хранятся по пути: Steam\steamapps\common\PAYDAY2\PAYDAY 2 the Soundtrack\... Треки, содержащиеся в сборнике на данный момент: #Хаос Dressed in a Suit (03:08) #Master Plan (03:30) #Time Window (02:38) #Black Yellow Moebius (03:40) #The Mark (06:54) #Full Force Forward (04:10) #Tick Tock (02:50) #Fuse Box (03:28) #Razormind (04:35) #Calling all Units (02:42) #Where's the Van?! (02:46) #Hard Time (04:10) #Clean Getaway (03:18) #Хаос Dressed in a Suit (Remix) (02:36) #Let's Go Shopping! (03:01) #Armed to the Teeth (5:59) #Sirens in the Distance (04:06) #Wanted Dead or Alive (03:39) #Жажда смерти (03:10) #Shadows and Trickery (04:43) #And Now We Wait (4:17) #Ode to Greed (3:12) #Ode to Greed (instrumental techno remix) (3:12) #And now we run! (2:57) #Blueprints (2:27) #Blueprints (old) (2:21) #Freeze (3:46) #Supersledge (4:31) #Evil Eye (3:23) #Hot Pursuit (3:11) #The Gauntlet (3:42) #Something Wicked This Way Comes (4:26) #Clowns Are Scary (4:23) #Ho Ho Ho (3:15) #Breach 2015 (4:10) #Searchlights (4:36) #Kicking Ass and Taking Names (4:01) #Backstab (3:52) #Shoutout (5:20) #Dead Man's Hand (4:39) #Utter Chaos (4:21) #Gun Metal Grey 2015 (4:39) #Crime Wave 2015 (3:22) #Donacdum (3:56) #Locke and Load (5:29) #Drop Zone (5:00) #Pimped out Getaway (4:16) Треки, временно отсутствующие в сборнике: В скобках указаны ограбления, в которых они установлены по умолчанию. # Screech (Goat Simulator день 1) (3:45) # Pounce (Goat Simulator день 2) (5:32) # Home Invasion 2016 (Подделка) (4:04) # Three Way Deal 2016 (Под прикрытием) (5:28) # Pulse (Станция Murkywater) (8:06) # Sweat (Точка кипения) (5:10) # Half Past Wicked (трейлер The Biker Packs) (4:02) # Storm Fuel Overload (Разборки на поезде день 1) (5:18) # Driveshaft (Разборки на поезде день 2) (5:12) # The Take 2016 (Комната паники) (5:15) # Death Row (Тюремный кошмар) (3:22) # Steel Wrapped Gift (Украденное Рождество) (5:20) # Break The Rules (Особняк Лица со шрамом) (8:14) # Bullet Rain (Бруклин 10-10) (5:19) # White Collar Crime (Ограбление яхты) (7:42) # Double Cross 2017 (Схватка на улице) (6:35) # Stone Cold 2017 (Зеленый мост) (6:23) # Left in The Cold (Дело на Аляске) (6:06) # I Will Give You My All 2017 (Кража бриллиантов) (5:54) # 8Bits Are Scary (Проклятая полоса препятствий) (4:00) # Troubles Always Inbound (Бешеные псы день 2) (6:25) # Mr Purple (Бешеные псы день 1) (5:52) # Blastaway (Бруклинский банк) (6:44) # Joke's On You (Проникновение к федералам) (9:19) # Underground Lockdown (Утес Генри) (7:36) # It's Payday (шутка на 1 апреля) (4:40) # Trick Of The Trade (Аукцион Шаклторн) (9:13) # Confirmed Thrills (Адский остров) (6:55) # Code Silver 2018 (Нет милосердию) (8:04) # Operation Black Light (Белый Дом) (6:08) Criminal's Ambition (Single) center|350px #Criminal's Ambition feat. KwoteONE (03:13) #Simon Viklund — Criminal's Ambition (Instrumental) (03:13) Прочие треки # Simon Viklund – Curse of the Diamond (2:47) # Simon Viklund – Ode All'Avidita (4:20) # Simon Viklund – Ode All'Avidita (Instrumental) (4:20) # Simon Viklund – The 12 Days of Xmas (4:13) # Pat Briscoe – Drifting (3:45) # Pat Briscoe – I'm a Wild One (4:01) # Miles Malone – This is Our Time (2:59) Авторы *Первый трек от Gustaf Grefberg, бас и гитара от Simon Viklund. *Треки 2-13 и 15-22 от Simon Viklund. *Трек 14 от Gustaf Grefberg, ремикс от Simon Viklund. *Трек 44 от Carl Noren. *Дополнительное программирование синтезатора на треке 11 от Ulf Andersson. *Все треки соединил Simon Viklund. *Мастеринг всех треков выполнил Ulf Andersson и Simon Viklund. Бонусный контент center *Четыре новые маски, созданных совместно с победителями Poerty Jam. center *Четыре новых материала, созданных совместно с победителями Poerty Jam. center *Четыре новых узора, созданных совместно с победителями Poerty Jam. *Новая музыка бесплатно для Steam и сервиса распространения музыки Bandcamp. center|link=http://overkillsoundtracks.bandcamp.com/album/im-a-wild-one-single|I'm A Wild One (Single) от Pat Briscoe. *I'm A Wild One (Single) от Pat Briscoe. center|link=http://overkillsoundtracks.bandcamp.com/track/drifting-single|Drifting (Single) от Pat Briscoe *Drifting (Single) от Pat Briscoe. center|link=http://overkillsoundtracks.bandcamp.com/track/ode-allavidit-single|Ode All'Avidità (Single) от Simon Viklund. *Ode All'Avidità (Single) от Simon Viklund. Галерея The Official Soundtrack Screenshot 1.jpg The Official Soundtrack Screenshot 2.jpg The Official Soundtrack Screenshot 3.jpg The Official Soundtrack Screenshot 4.jpg The Official Soundtrack Screenshot 5.jpg The Official Soundtrack Screenshot 6.jpg The Official Soundtrack Screenshot 7.jpg The Official Soundtrack Screenshot 8.jpg The Official Soundtrack Screenshot 9.jpg The Official Soundtrack Screenshot 10.jpg The Official Soundtrack Screenshot 11.jpg The Official Soundtrack Screenshot 12.jpg The Official Soundtrack Screenshot 13.jpg Видео center|500px Ссылки *Официальный сайт саундтреков на Bandcamp. *Официальный сайт Poerty Jam. *Официальный сайт обновления The Big Fat Music. *Страница в магазине Steam. en:PAYDAY 2: The Official Soundtrack Категория:DLC PAYDAY 2 Категория:Незавершенные статьи